With the development of information and communication technologies, semiconductor technologies, and the like, mobile electronic devices, for example, smart phones, have become a necessity for modern people. Users may get various services by installing various applications on their smart phones.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.